This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to ranking events occurring in physical locations.
Events are occurrences that happen at a specified physical location and for a specified period of time. For example, music concerts, art exhibits, and athletic contests are all events that happen for specified periods of times at specified physical locations, e.g., at a particular venue (e.g., a concert hall, a gallery, a stadium, or a museum), and can be attended in person by music lovers, sports fans, and other individuals.
Since many events in a geographic region can happen at the same time or at overlapping times, interested individuals may at times find it difficult to determine which events to attend. For example, individuals may be unaware that events of interest are scheduled to occur or may have difficulty identifying the most interesting events when multiple events are occurring.